


Солнцеворот

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота своего — великая вещь, мастер взломщик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнцеворот

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Все выжили, кроме Аркенстона и других нехороших существ.

Двалин много не говорит, просто смотрит — тяжело и оценивающе. Как на рыбу, думает Бильбо. Жареную. Ну, вообще-то не совсем так, как на рыбу. Даже совсем не так. Но лучше про это не думать.

Торин глядит по-другому, не как на ужин — скорее как на механизм, который работает без половины деталей. Когда Бильбо ловит этот взгляд, у него начинает ныть перебитая нога. Бильбо растирает ее украдкой и думает, сколько же неприятностей может причинить обыкновенная дубина. Тот гоблин и ростом-то был ниже! И все то время, пока сломанная в двух местах нога срасталась, это казалось особенно обидным.

 Тусклое пятно солнца стекает вниз, оставляя красноватый след в холодном небе. Бильбо плотнее кутается в стеганую куртку. Скоро зима начнет таять по капелькам, пока не растечется лужицей, и тогда сквозь стылую землю пробьется весна. Это неизбежно. Надо только потерпеть — один ледяной день за другим. Сегодня самая долгая ночь, и уже завтра…

 Завтра опять будет снег.

 Камни под ногами перекатываются, будто ежась от прикосновений. Он наклоняется, поднимает один, сжимает в ладони.

 — Ты совсем сбрендил, — говорит Бильбо шепотом. И потом, чуть громче: — Я тебя отнесу на кухню. Там намного теплее.  

 Ему кажется, что камень благодарно вздрагивает, когда он опускает его в карман.

 Внешняя галерея наполовину разрушена, и приходится быть очень осторожным, чтобы не свалиться вниз. Торин говорил, что отстраивать эту часть Эребора придется летом. Пока есть более важные дела. Например, разгрести заваленные переходы и восстановить вентиляцию. Гномы Дейна трудятся, не покладая рук — кто может, конечно, а могут далеко не все. Пришлось принять помощь эльфов, чтобы исцелить раненых в Битве. Торин, разумеется, был очень недоволен — когда очнулся от долгого беспамятства. Бильбо усмехается. Его не было при знаменитом разговоре между Гэндальфом, Торином и Трандуилом, но он достаточно слышал. Весь Эребор слышал. Фили, морщась от боли в пробитом боку, заметил, что мирные переговоры сделают то, что не удалось дракону — обрушат своды горы. Двалин зыркнул на него неодобрительно, а Кили улыбнулся — он был так слаб, что даже не разговаривал толком.  Странно, что те дни, полные боли, своей и чужой, кажутся почти прекрасными. Или не странно?

 — Когда-нибудь ты свернешь себе шею, мастер взломщик.

 Бильбо, вздрогнув, поднимает голову — и едва подавляет желание вскинуть руки и отступить. Взгляд Двалина…

 Нет, об этом лучше не думать.

 — Извини, — говорит Бильбо как можно беззаботнее.

 Двалин склоняет набок лобастую голову, прищуривается.

 — За что?

 Его голос звучит мягко, и по спине Бильбо волной проходит ознобная дрожь.

 — Ну, за утреннюю похлебку, например. Хотя, если честно, не так уж там много было соли, на мой вкус.

— Там было не так уж много крупы. По сравнению с солью, — роняет Двалин. — Но вряд ли за это стоит извиняться второй раз.

 На это Бильбо нечего ответить. Он пожимает плечами, и Двалин хмурится. Кажется. Вообще-то по его лицу не поймешь, в каком он настроении. Все это так неправильно, думает Бильбо. И то, как тянет в спину ледяным холодом из узкого прохода на галерею, и мягкость в голосе Двалина, и его взгляд — тяжелый, спокойный и несытый одновременно. Бильбо опускает руку в карман. Неровный скол камня царапает пальцы.

 — А все-таки лучше тебе не ходить здесь, — веско говорит Двалин.

 — Почему это? — интересуется Бильбо очень неприятным голосом. — Что, чужаку не следует видеть священные гномьи руины? Позволь напомнить, что в моем доме у вас были несколько иные представления о том, как следует себя вести гостю!

 Двалин молчит, смотрит исподлобья. Потом поворачивается и бросает через плечо:

 — Ты здесь не гость.

 И уходит. А Бильбо остается один — злиться и соображать, что такое здесь только что было. Все, к чему он приходит в результате своих размышлений — это неподобающее хоббиту желание немедленно кого-нибудь убить либо прямо сейчас спуститься вниз, к воротам Эребора, и навсегда оставить за спиной Одинокую Гору. Что, конечно, тоже не подобает хоббиту, потому что жители Шира — народ жизнерадостный и практичный.

 «Кажется, я вообще уже не хоббит, — сердито думает Бильбо, пробираясь темным коридором к обеденному залу. — Хороший удар дубиной и компания четырехсот гномов кого угодно лишат рассудка! И, проклятье — почему тут так холодно?»

 По дороге он не встречает ни одного знакомого лица. Чьи-то бороды, чьи-то силуэты и рокот кхуздула. Бильбо кажется, что пол у него под ногами трясется от этих звуков, а стены клонятся, постукивая и потрескивая. Широкое пятно света маячит впереди сквозь чад факелов, и чем оно ближе — тем сильнее этот звук, насмешливый грохот обвала.  Бильбо перешагивает через порог, оглядывает зал: череда наспех обтесанных валунов, составляющих длинный стол, тусклый металлический блеск разномастных мисок и чаш, дым и пар, и сотни живых камней — перекатываются, качаются, скрежещут.  Он часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Кто-то хлопает его по плечу.

 — Ты что стоишь, садись скорее. Голодным останешься!

 — Ори! — Бильбо облегченно вздыхает и улыбается.

 — А ты, судя по лицу, Махала тут живьем увидел! — Ори, чумазый, весь в серой пыли, хватает его за руку и тащит вперед, туда, где уже сидят и машут им Нори и Дори.

 — Залюбовался на его создания, — ворчит Бильбо.

 — Да, тут есть на что посмотреть! Балин говорит — это почти как в прежние времена. Я-то этого не помню, слишком молод, но он рассказывал, что в королевском зале во время пиров собиралось больше тысячи гномов. Это все, конечно, не то, но Балин говорит, что по весне наши начнут возвращаться домой, и тогда… Подвинься-ка, Нори!.. Тогда Эребор снова… Подай еще кусок хлеба!.. Тогда…

 — Да прекрати ты тараторить, словно сорока. Подавишься! — Дори толкает брата в бок, пододвигает ближе золотую чашу с похлебкой и несколько кусков сухарника. — А ты ешь, мастер взломщик, а то тебя со дня на день ветром унесет.

 Бильбо, благодарно улыбаясь, опускает ложку в жидкую серую похлебку. Та идет рябью — будто богато украшенная рубинами чаша передергивается от отвращения. Нори наклоняется к нему и шепчет:

 — Ты бы прогнал Бофура с кухни, а? Ведь есть же невозможно!

 — Утром тоже было невозможно, — отвечает Бильбо, зажевывая сухарником отвратный привкус горелой крупы.

 — Так то утром! А до этого, с тех пор, как ты взялся готовить, было вполне ничего — учитывая наши запасы. От Бофура гораздо больше пользы будет в другом месте.  Это ж напасть пострашнее Смауга, я сразу знал, когда Дейн свой дурацкий приказ отдал. Поел бы он жаркого из барашка, которое Бофур варит, так три раза бы подумал, прежде чем тебя на него менять! Такое не всякий тролль приготовит!

 Бильбо молчит.  Голос Дейна все еще гремит у него в ушах, и от этого хочется съежиться, вжаться в стену и исчезнуть. Он, конечно, и половины не разобрал из того, что говорил повелитель Железных Холмов, но тут никакое знание сокровенных гномьих тайн и не нужно: каждая крупинка, каждый кусочек на счету, а проклятый чужак, которого Махал знает зачем допустили к котлам, столько провизии зря угробил! Бильбо встряхивает головой, отгоняя воспоминание о своем позоре и всеобщем молчании, трет, морщась, ноющую ногу и снова принимается за еду. Ори рядом, захлебываясь от восторга, рассказывает что-то про пятую штольню, все время ссылаясь на Балина.   

 — Торин вернулся? — спрашивает Бильбо, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

 — Вернулся. И, по-моему, не в себе, — Нори с грустью смотрит на пустую миску перед собой — как будто и не костерил стряпню Бофура минуту назад.

 Бильбо замирает, не донеся ложку до рта.

 — То есть?

 — Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Нори. — Только он выглядел так, будто три дня в лихорадке провалялся и до сих пор не оправился.

 — Может, раны открылись?

 Дори даже не пытается скрыть беспокойство, и Бильбо более чем понимает его. Даже те, кто делил с Торином трудности почти безнадежного похода, смотрят на короля, вернувшего им дом, как на бога. Даже во взгляде Дейна, надменного и несгибаемого, можно прочесть что-то вроде благоговения. 

 — Может, и открылись, — говорит Нори сердито. — И надо было ему таскаться в этот Эсгарот!

 — Балин говорит, — Ори понижает голос почти до шепота, — что Торин ходил к озеру, куда Смауг упал.

 Бильбо передергивает. Дори косится на него с сочувствием. Он всегда смотрит на него с сочувствием после того, как выслушал рассказ Бильбо о беседе с драконом — еще тогда, у тайного входа, задолго до Битвы пяти воинств. Видимо, описание огромного злобного змея с панцирем из драгоценных камней, вросших в его брюхо и грудь, произвело на гнома неизгладимое впечатление. Хотя на самом деле Бильбо рассказывал довольно скупо. Никакие слова не могли передать ужас от пережитого в утробе Горы… и от дикого выражения глаз Торина, когда Бильбо упомянул о небольшом сияющем камне у самого сердца Смауга.

 — Он собирается достать Аркенстон.

 Только выговорив это, Бильбо понимает, что вопроса не получилось, и что все они втроем смотрят на Ори. Тот ежится под их взглядами, и Нори не выдерживает:

 — Ну! Что еще-то говорит Балин?

 — Больше ничего. Но, по-моему, ему это не нравится.

 — Еще бы, — бормочет Дори. — Он всегда считал, что Аркенстон свел с ума старого короля.

 Нори вздыхает:

 — Кто знает, может, Балин и прав. Нам всем, конечно, здорово повезло, что Бард из Эсгарота оказался таким метким, что смог попасть в зазор между алмазами в панцире. А с другой стороны, запросто может так быть, что это не наше везение и не его меткость, а проклятие любого, кому принадлежит Аркенстон.

Бильбо опускает руку в карман, стискивает лежащий там камень до боли в пальцах. Холодный. Ужасно холодный. Он решительно поднимается, перелезает через скамью.

 — Куда ты? — спрашивает Ори.

 — На кухню. Выгоню Бофура. Я почти уверен, что он будет мне за это благодарен.

 — Он — и еще почти четыреста живых душ, которые ты спасешь от страшных мучений! — Дори сжимает его запястье и смотрит снизу вверх, серьезно и пристально. — Дейн был неправ. Не насчет похлебки, а насчет чужака. Ты здесь не чужой.

 Бильбо усмехается.

 — Двалин сказал мне, что я здесь не гость, ты — что не чужак, а сам я сегодня подумал, что я, вероятно, уже не хоббит. Кто бы сказал без всяких «не» — кто я такой теперь.

 В глазах Дори и Нори — удивление. В глазах Ори — понимание. Бильбо кивает ему, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

 То, что ведет к насквозь прокопченной кухне, можно уже назвать коридором. До этого здесь был узкий лаз с огромными трещинами в полу, по которому было невозможно передвигаться с какой-нибудь тяжелой ношей — скажем, ведром каши. Теперь это ведро, да еще не одно, можно провезти тут на тележке. Бильбо прикидывает, к кому лучше подойти с этой идеей — не Торина же морочить такими мелочами! Хотя, с другой стороны, чья еще и забота о желудках подданных, как не короля… Слепые бездверые провалы глядят из черных стен, дышат пустым холодом; Бильбо прибавляет было шагу — и останавливается как вкопанный, услышав тяжелые шаги и знакомые голоса впереди.

 — Твой брат был прав.

 — Ты уверен?

 — Абсолютно.

 Он не знает, почему прячется — мгновенно, будто юркий кролик в нору. В тишине заброшенной комнаты звук собственного дыхания оглушает. Сердце колотится у самого горла, а руки дрожат.  Голосов больше не слышно, но шаги все ближе; Бильбо приваливается к стене, чувствуя, как предательски подгибается больная нога. На полу медленно вырастают две тени.

 — Среди людей уже ходит легенда о проклятых камнях Смауга, — говорит Торин, останавливаясь как раз напротив факела, и Бильбо видит его лицо — усталое и пустое. — Говорят, что всякий, кто рискнет нырнуть за ними в озеро, не выплывет, а если и выплывет, то лучше бы ему утонуть, потому что все, чего коснется такой безумец — пойдет прахом.

 — Сдается мне, что вряд ли это кого-нибудь остановит, —произносит Двалин. Бильбо пробирает дрожь: хриплый голос мягок, осторожен; вот так же точно Двалин говорил с ним самим пару часов назад… Он ловит себя на дикой мысли, что хотел бы знать — смотрит ли Двалин сейчас на Торина тем же странным, тяжелым взглядом, о котором лучше не думать?

 — Ты наверняка прав. Но меня остановило. Я не могу так рисковать.

— Он все еще снится тебе? — спрашивает Двалин после долгой паузы.

 — Да. Только раньше его грани взрезали меня, как рыбу. А теперь я вижу ледяное поле и алое сияние у края неба. Когда я приближаюсь к нему — лед проваливается. —Торин трет лоб рукой.  — Балин прав: Аркенстон проклят. Может, когда-то он и был просто камнем, но сейчас в нем нет ничего, кроме зла.

 — Как и во всех драгоценных камнях.

 Торин улыбается — и от этой мягкой улыбки, обращенной к мягкому голосу Двалина, у Бильбо что-то больно поворачивается под ребрами.

 — Ты всегда предпочитал железо золоту.

 — Железо честнее. И сталь плавится, в отличие от камня.

 Бильбо видит это четко, так четко, в трех шагах от себя: вот рука в татуировках касается щеки Торина, вот Торин с хриплым выдохом прижимается губами к коротким пальцам, вот он тянет Двалина на себя. Тень на полу вытягивается и густеет, Двалин возникает из пустоты за краем дверного проема, стискивает плечи Торина…

 Бильбо закрывает глаза, сжимает кулаки, пытаясь унять непрерывную дрожь. Это не помогает. Влажный, грубый звук поцелуя, шорох ткани, трущейся о ткань. Он бы заткнул уши, но боится пошевелиться. Алые пятна кружатся перед глазами, тело натянуто, как струна.

 — Мы вернулись домой. — Бильбо кажется, что хриплый шепот Двалина — звук его собственного дыхания. — Это по-настоящему, слышишь? Это — настоящее.

 Торин молчит. Тишина кажется горячей, непролазной, как топь.

 — Двалин?

 — Что?

 — Ты верил, что у нас получится?

 — Да.

 — Врешь. Ты даже не думал об этом.

 — Ну, не думал, — отвечает Двалин со смешком. — Должен же был кто-то не думать. Порой у меня от одного выражения твоего лица начинала трещать голова, как будто на нее надели золотой обруч да стянули потуже. 

 — От золотых обручей всегда так, — говорит Торин, и Бильбо слышит мрачную улыбку в его голосе.

 — Уж это точно. Возьми хоть нашего мастера взломщика: едва он обзавелся своим чудо-колечком, как на него тоже стало тошно глядеть. Не удивлюсь, если и ему по ночам снится какая-нибудь гадость.

 — Он говорил с драконом…

 — Он много чего делал. Теперь не знает, как с этим быть и как остановиться. И ты не знаешь.

 Двалин умолкает, и Бильбо снова слышит эти звуки — влажные, невыносимые. Больше всего на свете ему хочется оказаться в своей комнате, которую ему отвели отдельно, как почетному гостю, и которую он ненавидит всей душой. Но сейчас и ледяной холод, и темнота, и одиночество, и мертвая, безответная твердость каменного ложа, застеленного сухой травой, кажутся ему небесным благом. Там он мог бы… остыть.

 — Если Аркенстон успокоит твою душу, я достану его.

 — Нет.

 Торин говорит это твердо, но Бильбо все-таки чувствует сомнение в его голосе, совсем легкое, как колебание огонька свечи, от которого пляшут по стене огромные черные тени.  Потом — снова шорох ткани, тихое лязганье металла, звук удаляющихся шагов. Он открывает глаза. Там, где стояли Двалин и Торин — остался выщербленный край дверного проема, из которого торчат ржавые остатки петель. Бильбо с трудом отлипает от стены, делает нетвердый шаг вперед, потом еще один, и утыкается пылающей щекой в камень и железо. В голове плывет тяжелый вяжущий гул. Хочется утра — встать на каменной галерее и смотреть, как солнце входит в черное тело зимы, отнимая у нее первую минуту холодной, безмолвной жизни. Хочется плакать.

 О том, что прятаться не было никакой нужды — достаточно было надеть кольцо на палец, Бильбо вспоминает только тогда, когда вытаскивает это самое кольцо из кармана вместе с серым плоским камнем. Он тупо смотрит на две вещи в своей ладони, пока в его голове не всплывает образ огромной печи. Кухня. Он собирался на кухню. Выругавшись, Бильбо сует свои сокровища обратно в карман и, хромая, быстро идет по коридору. Вмятины, оставшиеся на щеке, чешутся, и он трет их ладонью.

 Первое, что Бильбо видит, переступив порог кухни — это высокая хоббитянка в кожаной криво сидящей юбке и серой рубахе. Она стоит к нему вполоборота с грязной тряпкой в руке и утирает ею лицо. Две толстые косички, торчащие в стороны и завязанные бечевками, уныло покачиваются. Бильбо несколько раз моргает: в кухне столько дыма, что глаза слезятся. Хоббитянка оборачивается.

 — Бофур, — выдыхает Бильбо, и его начинает бить кашель. Гном мгновенно оказывается рядом и от души лупит его по спине. — Прости… Я тут…

— Слава Махалу, что ты пришел! — с чувством говорит Бофур.

 — Что тут случилось?

 — Да мы с Бомбуром поспорили, как половчее будет навести новый переход в западной части Горы. Смауг расколотил прежний в крошево — а там были все жилые покои. Зима-то кончится, народ начнет прибывать, а тут и четыреста человек девать некуда, половина помещений завалена, вентиляция разрушена. А туда он не добрался — ничего ценного, да и тесно там для дракона.  В общем, Бомбур говорил, что надо прорубать новый путь, а я думаю, что, если старые опоры достаточно прочные, то можно будет — ну, ладно, неважно. Главное, что пока я чертил схему, вода выкипела, а остальное пригорело. Я, конечно, воды долил, но… вот.

 Бофур тяжело вздыхает. Бильбо вздыхает вместе с ним и снова начинает кашлять. Гном опять бьет его по спине.

 — Я тебя без шапки не узнал, — с трудом выговаривает Бильбо. — Где ты взял юбку?

 Бофур смотрит на него с веселым недоумением:

 — Шапка могла в котел упасть. И не юбка, а фартук. Это сейчас тут, — он обводит широким жестом задымленную пещеру, — кашу варят. А когда-то была плавильная, и только успевай поворачиваться, чтоб тебе не прижгло задницу или чего посерьезнее.

 Бильбо качает головой.

 — Первый раз про такое слышу.

 — А потому что он чушь несет! — Из редеющего дыма выныривает Бомбур — как огромный яркий поплавок из серой воды: рыжие волосы, красное лицо, перемазанные сажей руки. — Бофура сюда только раз и пускали. Отец привел, чтоб делу научить. Так он сразу же в котел с серебром клещи уронил. Вся работа псу под хвост, а братец мой отделался прожженными штанами там, куда ему раскаленный металл плеснул. Благо фартук был хороший. С тех пор он котлов-то и боится. Сегодня, как Дейн его сюда послал, он первым делом эту ерунду соорудил и на себя напялил. Забыть не может, что еще бы чуть — и были б у него яйца в серебро оправлены!

 — Ну и не забыл, — беззлобно огрызается Бофур. — Батюшка наш, сбереги его душу Махал, лучше бы мне сразу нож да деревяшку в руки дал. Ведь ни разу в жизни не порезался! А ты, чем над братом смеяться, скажи: там хоть что-то годное в пищу осталось?

 — Нет. Одни угли, и все намертво прижарилось к стенкам. Котел я, правда, снял, за это не беспокойся.

 Бофур опускает голову. Бильбо переводит взгляд с него на Бомбура, от которого так и пышет сердитым теплом.

 — Вот что, — говорит Бильбо. — Я как раз с ужина: по-моему, все поели, за исключением тех, кто ездил с Торином в Эсгарот, а их, если я правильно помню, всего-то человек восемь.

 — А что, Торин вернулся? — оживляется Бофур.

 — Вернулся. — Бильбо непроизвольно опускает руку в карман, до боли сжимает камень. Тот кажется уже почти теплым. — Короче говоря, я предлагаю быстро сварить какой-нибудь супчик в маленькой посудине, отчистить котел и идти спать. А завтра я скажу Торину, что сюда больше никого не пущу. Пусть считает, что эта часть Эребора захвачена Широм. Может воевать, если хочет.

 Последние слова он произносит с неожиданной злостью. Бофур улыбается:

 — На его месте я бы заключил дипломатический союз к обоюдной пользе. Только это ведь не Торин. Это Дейн, а он просто не понимает. Такой уж у него нрав. Как дракон в гончарной лавке.

 Перед глазами Бильбо возникает очень ясная картинка: толстый бородатый дракон в серебряном шлеме, недовольно сопя, пытается повернуться в крошечной комнатке — вокруг черепки, стены трещат, на каждом когте по расписному горшку. Бильбо смеется как давно не смеялся, весело и беззаботно, запрокинув голову. Братья хохочут вместе с ним.

 С готовкой они справляются быстро — правда, для этого Бомбуру приходится наскоро соорудить что-то вроде очень большой коптилки для небольшой кастрюли. По сравнению с котлом небольшой, разумеется. Пламя неровное и высокое, чадит ужасно, и к тому моменту, когда Бильбо снимает последнюю пробу, лицо у него черное, а волосы слева опалены шальным огнем. Несколько раз на кухню заглядывают гномы. Каждый раз Бильбо расплывается в радостной улыбке и кричит: «О, я как раз хотел найти кого-то, кто поможет вычистить котел!». После чего пришлецы исчезают мгновенно. Бофур уносит суп Торину и его спутникам и возвращается крайне довольный: король попросил разыскать его завтра, чтобы поговорить о восстановлении проходов в жилую часть Эребора. Бильбо кивает, садится на скамью, вытягивает ногу.

 — Будто пилой перепиливают! — жалуется он Бомбуру.

 — Новый костыль нужен, — авторитетно говорит гном, подвязывая повыше две толстых рыжих косы — ему вовсе не хочется полировать ими проклятый котел. — И поговорил бы ты с Оином. Он бы какую-нибудь настойку сварил, или припарки опять же. Все бы полегче.

 — Поговорю, да. Хотя у Оина еще сорок человек раненых на попечении. — Бильбо болезненно морщится. — Кили до сих пор толком не встает. Синий как смерть, улыбается еле-еле…

 — Раз улыбается, значит, не помрет, — замечает Бофур. — Да и брат ему не даст. Забота своего — великая вещь, мастер взломщик. Шел бы ты спать, а? Мы сами тут все закончим.

— Ну уж нет! Вместе быстрее управимся. А к тому же — мало ли что еще вы можете натворить на моей кухне!

 Бильбо засучивает рукава, поднимает с пола скребок, по виду больше всего напоминающий боевую мотыгу с обломленным древком. Скорее всего, именно так и есть. Он просто не стал задавать бесполезных вопросов Бифуру, когда тот притащил охапку железяк, бросил на пол и, сказав братьям что-то невнятное, ушел, неодобрительно качая лохматой головой.

 Следующие несколько часов они сидят в здоровенном котле, как герои какой-то мрачной сказки, и соскребают со стенок и дна толстый слой липкой гари. Скрежет металла о металл продирает аж до костей; периодически кто-нибудь встает и выбрасывает наружу ошметки сгоревшей крупы. Когда светлых полос становится больше, чем черных, Бофур предлагает покурить. Бомбур тут же начинает ворчать, что не готов превратиться в жаркое. Бильбо, пожалуй, согласен: вокруг достаточно жира, вполне может загореться. Привстав на цыпочки, он с вожделением косится на железное ведро, стоящее на их импровизированной маленькой печке. От ведра поднимается парок. Горячая вода — это почти как хорошая трубка в хорошей компании. Хотя и несколько хуже теплой постели и толстого одеяла. 

 Закончив работу, Бофур подсаживает Бильбо к себе на плечи, чтобы он мог без проблем перебраться на широкую стремянку. Следующим вылезает Бомбур, потом они вместе поднимают Бофура, который держится за поясницу и громко выражает надежду на то, что за зиму его чересчур упитанный брат наконец-то похудеет.  Потом гномы снимают с огня ведро почти кипящей воды, ставят другое — для Бильбо — и начинают возиться с небольшой лебедкой, поднимающей котел на место. Лебедка заунывно скрипит, как Роза Брендибак, когда ей приспичит в ее-то девяносто три года пересаживать капусту за своими неразумными сорокалетними внуками. Бильбо меланхолически сметает в кучу мусор: ширк-ширк прутьями метлы по камню. Братья беззлобно переругиваются на кхуздуле, и в кои-то веки звучание непонятной речи не раздражает его. В этом есть даже что-то уютное, напоминающее перестук разноцветных камешков, которые Бильбо в детстве любил доставать из реки и таскать в дом. Он отставляет метлу, берет в руки серебряную лопатку тонкой работы, в который раз мысленно возмутившись варварством происходящего, открывает заслонку огромной печи. Нори говорил, что ее сложили за несколько часов, лебедку собрали и того быстрее, а дольше всего искали этот котел, в котором можно было бы приготовить что-то на такую ораву…  Огонь пляшет на черных горючих камнях, как посаженная в клетку птица — взмахивает ало-синими крыльями, покачивается из стороны в сторону. Бильбо вздыхает и начинает подбрасывать ей корма. Над головой слышится скрежет, грохот и гул, следом — смех и шаги.

 — Так что, выкурим все-таки трубочку на сон грядущий, а?

 Бильбо кивает и начинает шарить по карманам в поисках трубки. Попутно ему попадается пуговица, два очень приличных гвоздя, маленький полосатый мешочек с корицей — Гэндальф, когда уходил из Эребора, подарил ему «для бодрого настроения» — и кольцо. Кольцо Бильбо досадливо засовывает в нагрудный кармашек куртки, чтобы не мешалось — и обнаруживает там трубку. Бофур протягивает ему кисет с табаком. Бильбо закрывает заслонку, предварительно подцепив на лопатку уголек. Позади раздается страшный грохот — Бомбур, отдуваясь, волочет тяжелую скамейку. Через несколько минут первые колечки дыма поднимаются к черным сводам бывшей плавильной.

 — Интересно, как это у Гэндальфа они получались разноцветные? — задумчиво говорит Бомбур.

 — Так ведь он волшебник, — вздыхает Бильбо, выпуская идеально ровное колечко и потом еще одно — внутрь первого.

 В конце концов братья поднимаются и уходят, пожелав Бильбо спокойной ночи и прихватив ведро с водой. На пороге Бомбур еще раз советует Бильбо сходить к Оину, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Бильбо кивает, задумчиво глядит на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Все-таки гномы удивительные существа: мыться в такую холодину у источника. Добро бы он был горячий! Иногда Бильбо думает, что походы в купальню — самое опасное из всех его приключений: даже испепеление драконом не так ужасно, как воспаление легких, которое там легко можно получить. По крайней мере, дракон действует быстро, ничего даже почувствовать не успеешь.

 Именно в купальне он первый раз поймал на себе странный взгляд Двалина. И Торина. Но об этом лучше не думать. Это постыдные мысли, и Бильбо каждый раз хочется извиниться за них неизвестно перед кем. Как будто он подсмотрел что-то, что не было предназначено для его глаз. Ведь они вряд ли хотели бы, чтобы Бильбо поймал их на этом, если вы понимаете, о чем речь. Но лучше бы не понимать. Да. Не понимать и не думать, правда?

 Бильбо прикусывает губу, чувствуя, что его опять начинает трясти. Открывает печку, смотрит на мерцающий низкий огонь.  Правда в том, что он сошел с ума, все они сошли с ума. Что и неудивительно, учитывая, что дракон мертв, Азог мертв, и сын его Больг, увы, тоже скончался — от удара меча Торина. А они все, паче чаяния, остались живы и даже относительно здоровы. Может быть, это жизнь проявляется так странно? В этих взглядах, в тяжелых ночных снах, в ощущении постоянного ненасытимого холода, который сродни тоске и от которого так хочется… ну, в общем, того, чего особо не хотелось даже в те времена, когда Бильбо был на десять лет моложе, а кузина Лобелия сама вешалась ему на шею…

 Бильбо захлопывает печку, решительно выбивает трубку и встает. Довольно. С него довольно. Завтра он первым делом пойдет в лес, уцелевший вокруг Эребора, и найдет подходящую деревяшку для нового костыля. Потом сходит к Оину — заодно навестит Кили. А потом будет ждать весны, чтобы вернуться домой, где можно будет, наконец, нормально спать, хорошо питаться и успокоиться. Он стаскивает с огня ведро, волочется к двери — и едва успевает шарахнуться в сторону, когда она резко открывается, почти приложив его по лбу.

 — Я привез тебе подарок, — говорит Торин, протягивая Бильбо небольшую гладко ошкуренную палку с металлическим наконечником и рукояткой-крючком, обтянутой коричневой кожей.

 Бильбо осторожно ставит ведро на пол.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Моя как раз сегодня сломалась.

 — И ты упал со стремянки вместе с мешком соли. Я знаю. Большая удача, что в суп не попало ничего совсем уж лишнего.

 — Я зацепился штанами за какой-то крюк в ступеньке. Не знаю, из чего уж собрали эту лестницу, но вышло очень удачно, — мрачно говорит Бильбо, забирая у Торина палку. Опираться на нее почему-то очень не хочется, и он так и держит ее наперевес, как копье. — Хорошо, что Двалину как раз приспичило зайти сюда.

 — Ему не приспичило. Он приглядывал за тобой, мастер взломщик.

 — Зачем это?

 Торин пожимает плечами, слегка улыбаясь.

 — Чтобы ты не свалился в котел, например.

 — Не свалюсь, не беспокойся!

 Это звучит резче, чем Бильбо хотелось бы. Торин хмурится.

 — Наше беспокойство оскорбительно для тебя?

 Бильбо мгновенно теряется, не зная, что ответить. Торин, не дождавшись ответа, переступает через порог, берет ведро с водой и выходит за дверь. Бильбо несколько секунд ошеломленно глядит ему в спину, потом быстро ковыляет следом, засунув подаренный костыль под мышку.  В полном молчании они добираются до купальни — широкой пещеры, в которой по какой-то странной природной прихоти пол выгнут по краям, образуя неглубокий желоб. Вода, журча, стекает по остаткам бронзовых труб, торчащих из стены наподобие каких-то диковинных рогов, в каменные чаши. Их больше трех десятков, но вода набирается только в несколько — трубы над остальными обрушены или расколоты. Бильбо, ежась, оглядывается. Очень холодно, очень пусто и тихо. Наверно, снаружи давно глубокая ночь, та самая, которой нет конца. Торин выливает полведра в одну из пустых чаш и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

 — Прости, — выдыхает Бильбо ему в спину.

 Торин молчит. Смотрит тем самым взглядом — как на поразительный механизм, работающий без половины деталей, и как-то еще, тяжело и светло одновременно. Бильбо лихорадочно пытается подобрать правильное слово для этого взгляда — почему-то это кажется ему ужасно важным — и не может.

 — Мне тоже снится Аркенстон, — говорит он глухо. Торин вздрагивает. — Смауг вытаскивает его из своей груди и протягивает мне. Все время одно и то же: зубы, глаза, когти, панцирь сияет, в середине черная дыра. Я стою с камнем в руке — а дракон смеется.  Честно говоря, я бы предпочел пауков.

 Торин молчит. Бильбо окунает руки в воду.

 — Знаешь, он был такой маленький по сравнению с остальными алмазами. Как будто ссохшееся сердце.

 — Удача, что лучник из Эсгарота попал в зазор между камнями, — медленно произносит Торин.

 — Да. Большая удача.

 Он расстегивает пуговицы на куртке, снимает ее и аккуратно укладывает подальше от воды, тащит через голову рубашку. Он знает, что Торин сейчас смотрит на него — и это совершенно неважно. То есть важно. Очень. Но Бильбо не хочет об этом не думать. Ледяной воздух и горячая вода обжигают тело. Он изо всех сил трет себя руками, смывая усталость, грязь, боль, тошнотворные сны и мучительную неловкость, прилипшие к нему, будто мутный жир. На спину ложится тяжелая ладонь, ведет вверх по позвоночнику.

 — Не надо, — говорит Бильбо сквозь зубы.

 Вода течет по волосам. Чужие пальцы путаются в них, как в силках.

 — Ты вернешься домой. Если захочешь.

 Сердце в груди бьется так сильно, что кажется, будто это от него, а не от движения горячих ладоней по телу идет крупная дрожь.

 — Я терпеть не могу железо и камни, — с яростью шепчет Бильбо. — Я ненавижу проклятый холод, голодных троллей, гоблинские дубины, темноту, липкую паутину, кровь и страх. Огонь должен гореть только в очаге, неужели это непонятно? Меня тошнит от одного вида бочек!

 — Меня тоже, до сих пор. — Руки Торина скользят по его бокам и груди.

 — Я, может, и сверну себе шею на галерее — но там, по крайней мере, можно увидеть солнце. 

 — Весна уже скоро.

 Бильбо поворачивается и отступает на шаг. Холодный край чаши упирается в поясницу. Ему наплевать. Он в упор смотрит в глаза Торина, полные светлой тяжелой жажды. Собственное тело кажется сейчас тверже камня.

 — Мне надо остаться одному. — Губы сводит судорогой, но слова звучат внятно и четко.

 Торин отходит в сторону. Наклоняется, поднимает с пола его одежду, набрасывает на плечи Бильбо сначала рубашку, потом пропахшую гарью куртку.

 — Пойдем, — говорит он тихо.

 От хрипловатого голоса, от близкого чужого дыхания мутится в голове. Бильбо, пошатнувшись, утыкается лицом в шею Торина и непроизвольно прихватывает губами мягкую кожу. Торин обнимает его одной рукой и почти тащит за собой. Бильбо, вырвавшись, мотает головой — «сдурел?» — и быстро натягивает штаны.  Торин чуть улыбается — слабо, как будто даже растерянно, склоняет голову, несыто смотрит исподлобья… как Двалин, совсем как Двалин, только… Бильбо не успевает додумать эту мысль — Торин снова притискивает его к себе и волочет к выходу. В голове шумит, тело горит огнем. Пятна темноты сменяются мерцающим алым светом и снова темнотой, хлопает тяжелая дверь. Грубая татуированная рука ложится на солнечное сплетение.

 — Не бойся, — говорит Двалин.

 Он не боится. Он узнал слишком много о страхе с тех пор, как покинул дом — и это определенно не страх. Дернувшись, Бильбо поворачивается к Торину.

 — Не бойся, — говорит Торин и целует его — без всякой нежности, прикусывая губы, быстро скользя языком по нёбу.

 Бильбо упирается ему в плечи напряженными руками, отталкивая — и отвечает. Торин отрывается от его губ, смотрит в упор, потом переводит взгляд за его плечо, потом снова на Бильбо. Бильбо кивает. Делает шаг назад, откидывает голову, утыкаясь затылком в плечо Двалина. Смотрит, как Торин раздевается. Двалин сдергивает с плеч Бильбо куртку, горячие жесткие ладони влезают под рубашку, оглаживают, будто отделяя Бильбо от липкой ткани. Почти голый Торин переступает через кучу одежды, склоняется к Бильбо и снова целует его, грубо и сильно. Бильбо запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Мокрая рубашка соскальзывает на пол. Язык скользит по твердым губам Торина — раз, и еще раз, лаская, усмиряя, требуя. Сердце бьется о чужую грудь, позади слышится шорох одежды, звяканье металла, невнятный рык — и к нему прижимается горячее тело Двалина.

 Время прекращается. Пол уходит из-под ног. Бильбо потерян между двух тел, скован двумя парами рук. Темные пряди волос скользят между пальцев, кожа горит от поцелуев и укусов, от движения горячих жестких ладоней, от колкого соломенного тюфяка под спиной. Двалин выглаживает его тело изнутри, Торин вылизывает соски, заставляя тянуться, раскрываться, будто меняя форму — и Бильбо тянется, плавится под касания и вторжение, под круговые движения языка, под тяжелые стоны. Это так невероятно хорошо и просто, что не хочется больше ничего. Только смотреть, как Двалин поднимает себе на плечи его ноги и движется, неторопливо и отчетливо, и как рука Торина гладит его член. Как горячие сухие губы скользят по животу, по груди, по шее, возле уха — легкая, жаркая волна. Бильбо обхватывает Торина за шею, притягивает к себе, впивается в губы. Под веками кружится зыбкая тьма.

 — Подожди, подожди! Я не хочу еще… нет… еще… еще…— шепчет он, будто в горячке.

Толчки становятся сильнее. Пальцы Двалина крепче впиваются в его бедра, и Бильбо, приподнявшись на локте, тянется к его запястью, стискивает, выгибается ему навстречу. Двалин выходит почти полностью, входит с маху, хрипит, запрокинув голову. Бильбо смотрит, не в силах оторвать взгляд от искаженного до красоты лица.

 — Хорошо… хорошо…

 Рука Двалина скользит по его бедру, к колену, потом снова вниз, обводя по кругу чувствительную кожу. Бильбо дышит рывками, чувствуя, как подступает тянущая, саднящая пустота внутри. Голодное желание полыхает в нем, заволакивает глаза, и он не осознает момент, когда Торин сменяет Двалина. Темнота густеет, вспыхивая алыми пятнами, подхватывает, заполняет тело невыносимой, распирающей тяжестью. Лицо Двалина нависает над ним; Бильбо тянется вверх — ухватить губами тонкие губы, вперед — принять горячую, тяжелую плоть. Торин движется быстро и резко, Бильбо судорожно гладит бок Двалина, путается в густых волосках на груди. Двалин шипит от боли. Бильбо ловит его руку, подносит ко рту, втягивает пальцы внутрь, вылизывает, закрывая глаза. Так легче чувствовать прикосновения — зубов к соску, ладони к члену, бедер к бедрам. Так проще двигаться — вверх и вниз, вперед и назад, качаясь на горячих черных волнах до тех пор, пока это не становится похоже на водоворот и свет не меркнет в его глазах.

 Торин лежит на нем сверху, тяжело дыша. Двалин перебирает темные с серебром пряди. Свеча почти догорела, но Бильбо неплохо видит в темноте: короткие толстые пальцы поблескивают от его слюны. «Какой… ужас. — Мысли ворочаются в голове, как ленивые коты на летнем солнце. — Интересно, нужно ли что-то сказать? Или сказать завтра утром… но что?» Плечом он чувствует, как ровно бьется сердце в груди Двалина. Очень невовремя и вдруг начинает ныть перебитая нога. Бильбо беспокойно шевелится, пытаясь переместиться поудобнее и одновременно никого не потревожить. Торин мгновенно скатывается с него.

 — Доброе утро, — задумчиво говорит Бильбо.

 Двалин хрипловато фыркает, принимаясь поглаживать его бедро, а Торин неожиданно отвечает:

 — До утра еще далеко.

 — Звучит страшно. Или многообещающе, — так же неожиданно для себя замечает Бильбо.

 На этот раз Двалин смеется в голос и притягивает его к себе твердым, быстрым движением. Бильбо поворачивается набок, наслаждаясь прикосновением кожи к коже и крепким объятием. Торин улыбается — блаженной, бездумной улыбкой. У него самого сейчас, наверное, такая же… Приподнявшись, Торин, задувает свечу и придвигается ближе, натягивая на всех троих пахнущее дымом и пылью одеяло. Бильбо утыкается носом ему в плечо, закрывает глаза. Сегодня он не замерзнет. А утро… ну, оно наверняка будет добрым. В любом смысле.

 Когда звезды над Эребором тают, а край черного неба становится розоватым, ему снится, что он стоит посреди огромной холодной кухни с камнем в руке. Обыкновенным серым камнем с неровными сколотыми краями. На ладони весело пляшет алое пламя, и огненные язычки облизывают угловатые бока, поблескивающие слюдой.

fin


End file.
